


A season for each

by nik_nimmi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Just Ravi loving his members, Other, Seasons, idk - Freeform, is this fluff, soft, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Wonshik describes his members as the seasons.





	A season for each

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm not very satisfied with this but it's my first time writing this so bear with me.

1.

Hakyeon is summer. 

As Wonshik takes in the sight of his hyung's sleeping form, he is suddenly aware of the other's beauty. The light from the curtains casts a warm glow against his sun kissed skin, as his hair splay softly on the pillow.

Hakyeon is the warmth of the afternoon, the breeze of summer evenings. He is the excitement and buzz that carries through the air, a relaxation and comfort. He is their light, their hope, their bundle of love and joy.

As his eyes flutter open, Wonshik feels his heart double take. His hyung's eyes remain no more an ordinary brown, but a million specks of grains, tides of amber that glow across the ocean. They remind him of the sea waters as they gently caress his feet, enticing him to come in, go deeper.

Wonshik feels he's drowning in the pure warmth Hakyeon radiates, as the elder smiles gently at him, a smile so precious, so fond and most of all so gorgeous, the corals of the sea would be put to shame.

Hakyeon is the warmth that comes with summer. He is the love that radiates under the blinding sun of families on trips and friends on hangouts. 

He is the the string that binds them all together.

 

2.

 

Taekwoon is winter, Wonshik realises one evening they're recording in the studio. He's like the deep blue nights, so filled with mystery just waiting to be explored.

He's like the hard frost that freezes lakes, the cold snow that bites your skin. Taekwoon is the winter breeze that makes you wrap your scarf tighter, jacket closer and snuggle nearer.

But he is just as warm.

He's at times the hot chocolate that warms cold fingers, the bonfires that bring them all together. He's the fluffy sweaters, that always manage to skip past your fingers, as if they want to engulf and save you from the cold.

Taekwoon is the mistletoe that blooms love, invites giggles and firsts. He is the gifts of pure affection, with thought and care, plan and prep. He is their gift, and the members are his.

 

 

3.

Jaehwan is autumn. The maple leaves spilt on the ground remind him of his hyung's eyes, Wonshik thinks. The slight wind giving him chills, but comforting him, remind him of Jaehwan's touch. How he goes from calm to angry, but never for the wrong reasons.

He is their bridge, the one who connects the younger ones to the eldest three, just how autumn always remains a bridge to winter. His voice spoil his ears, the maple like sound soothing to his heart and soul.

His smile is what lights up the oncoming darker days, reminding them that spring is just a winter away, that summer wants to stay, and winter wants to come.

Wonshik can never stop the flood of emotions in his heart when he sees his hyung, just like how his heart never forgets to rejoice at a sight of a fallen leaf.

 

 

4.

Hongbin is without a doubt their spring, Wonshik thinks sipping his coffee. They both decided to visit the coffee shop for the evening, just a quiet time between the two.

Hongbin smiles brightly, like he always does, and Wonshik swears he can feel flowers come into bloom, at their prime beauty. 

He feels as though everything has become a little more brighter, a little more warmer as they hold on to each other, trying to conceal their laughter at a video they're watching.

Hongbin's their time of elevation, a much awaited spring after a cold winter. His sincere words, never twisted, filled with pure innocence make the frost around his heart melt, as he enters a state of calm from his anger.

The sweet words remind him of children's laughter, floating dandelions. A temperature never too cold, never too warm, just the perfect middle.

 

 

5.

Wonshik carefully taps his pen of his paper pad as he stares at the window. The water droplets make a path as they slide downwards, constantly replaced my more rain drops hitting the glass.

Hyuk is monsoon. A time where one revisits their youth, awakens the child inside them. He is like those droplets, meeting a new one and growing with each encounter.

It reminds him of how much their youngest has grown, and how much they've influenced him. He's the fresh scent of earth after a rainfall, the air cold but moist. A member that compliments all of them, while maintaining his own colour.

Hyuk is like the steaks of colour that decorate the sky after clouds of grey, he is their weakness, their soft spot, but he is also their greatest strength.

 

Wonshik ponders on his thoughts, as he sits amidst the laughing faces of his members. They were all so different, yet they worked together so well. They love each other in a way that friendship seems no more a suitable label. They weren't just friends.

They were family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
